le Tournois des Dieux tome 1 Le chat assassin Sora
by Sora Zoldyck
Summary: Sora est dans un collège pas tout a fais normal, oui les Delegués de sa classe sont des Utilisateurs des personnes avec des pouvoirs ainsi que plein d'autre personne. Et Sora est l'un d'entre eux. Un nouveau dans sa classe, la perte de son ancêtre et le travail en trio avec les Delgues va tout changer. Sa mission réussir le Tournois des Dieux imposé par un pseudo Dieu avec a la clé
1. Chapter 1

**Détendeur, délègues, Directeur, réunion**

 **-Et a cette question c'est quoi la réponse ?, demanda Sora discrètement au chat noir dans son sac.**

 **-C'est simple, guerre de Waterloo, répondit le chat noir.**

 **N'importe qui aurai était effrayé en apprenant qu'un chat parle ou encore qu'il soit un intelligent pas Sora apres tout son chat parle depuis sa naissance ! Sora était assis au dernier rang a gauche a coté de la fenêtre et demandait discrètement les réponses à son chat pendant que son professeur d'histoire était entrain de lire son journal quotidien. Il avait demande de ranger les cahiers, la trousse et de garde un stylo bleu et un blanc, sans ça il aurai pu tricher facilement sans demande a Black son chat noir.**

 **Sora relis sa feuille et laissa échapper un sourire démoniaque en regardant le professeur qui lisait son journal.**

 **Black soupira. Sora faisait toujours son maximum pour ne pas apprendre c'est leçon et passa la majors partit du cour a s'endormir ou a lire des mangas, chose qu'il adorait.**

 **Sora a les cheveux noir hirsutes et des yeux gris d'acier qui avais le don d'intimider certaines brutes du college. Il a le teint pale. Il porte un t-shirt noir et un pantalon court jean au lieu de son uniforme scolaire. Dans sa main gauche il porte une montre et dans le sens inverse une sacoche noir qu'il ne se sépare jamais.**

 **Le professeur regarda sa montre et quand il vit que dans cinq minutes la cloche allait sonnait, il referma son journal, le plia en quatre et dit d'une voix rocailleuse**

 **-Fini, rendez les copies à Elena**

 **Le professeur d'histoire portait toujours une chemise a fleur rouge et un short blanc (même l'hiver) pour se croire en vacance et c'est le cas, il n'a jamais donné une leçon, des exercices suffisait et pas besoin de donner des précisions et si c'était le cas, il n'avait qu'aller faire une recherche sur internet comme dit le professeur.**

 **Sora donna sa copie à Elena.**

 **Elena avait les cheveux blond bouclée et portait toujours une robe orange. Elle avait les yeux gris mais moins fonce que ceux de Sora. Elle avait la réputation d'être très bavarde et d'interrompre les profs. Elle était toujours équipe d'un miroir et d'un peigne.**

 **La cloche sonna. Sora ferma son sac noir ou Black le chat noir était confortablement installé sur ses livres bien range.**

 **Fini le cour d'histoire place au sport. Sora couru en salle de sport et posa son sac dans les vestiaires et couru dans le gymnase. En sport on n'était pas oblige de prendre un jogging, ce qui lui rendit heureux car il détestait les joggings. Maintenant place au foot.**

 **1H Apres le match, Black ouvrit le sac avec sa patte. Il sorti du sac et prit un cahier noir dans sa bouche et courut comme s'il était poursuivit par un monstre.**

 **« Il faut que j'arrive à temps sinon Sora sera gravement blesses »**

 **Sora était au poste de gardien et avait des blessures partout dans ces mains et ainsi que son visage. Sora était essoufflé .Le colosse avait la balle et était enface de lui a une quinzaine de mètres. Les élèves tétanisé n'osa pas s'opposé a Kim le garçon le plus fort de toute la classe. Quand au professeur, il était en train de dormir depuis le début du match journal sur la tête.**

 **-cent cinquantième penalty et toujours la, je ne me répéterai pas donne moi quinze euros et tu auras la vie sauve**

 **-Tu radote mon pauvre Kim, tu te fais vieux ? tu ne l'as pas dit ça trois ou quatre fois ? Ironisa Sora**

 **Kim se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait a tout prix cette argent il en avait besoin sinon…. Il serra les poings en pensant au 'sinon'**

 **Kim était un pur colosse de la nature malgré son jeune âge. Il a quatorze ans tout comme Sora. Il porte une chemise rouge et un pantalon cour blanc.**

 **-Je compte jusqu'à dix, hurla le colosse. Un, deux, trois, quatre , cinq, six, sept**

 **Sora serra les dents. Ses jambes lui fesait mal, il était limite a tombe. Black courut vers lui, le carnet noir dans sa bouche.**

 **-Sora prend ce carnet, et lis une incantation vite, dit Black**

 **Les humains ''normaux'' ne pouvait pas voir le chat noir, parce que c'est réalité l'ancêtre de Sora qui est devenue un chat. Son véritable nom est Trafalgar. Bref les explications plus tard place a Sora !**

 **-huit, neuf, dix . Je t'ai prévenu je tire, hurla le colosse.**

 **Il tira de la jambe droite, le ballon allait atteindre Sora comme une balle de pistolet. Sora jeta le cahier, mit sa mains droite vers son visage, l'endroit ou la balle devait termine sa course, il sourit et cris :**

 **-** __revertere ad mittentis, hurla Sora, (retour a l'envoyeur)

 **Et comme un boumerang, le ballon retourna vers son maitre et termina sa course sur la tête du colosse.**

 **.Le colosse perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Le professeur d'EPS qui était endormis depuis le début du cours se réveilla soudainement comme s'il c'était réveiller d'un mauvais rêve et dit :**

 **-Fin du match, c'est termine pour aujourd'hui. Kim pourquoi es tu a terre ? demanda t'il en se levant**

 **-C'est rien il a trébuché, mentit Sora, avant que le colosse ne puissent répondre**

 **Il prit son carnet noir et la rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche. Black lui était restait allonge sous le banc du professeur, en regardant avec de grand yeux Sora.**

 **« Il a réussi, il faut des années pour maitrise les pouvoirs des incantations et lui du premiers coup il est arrive, impressionnant ! alors bientôt c'est pouvoirs se réveillerons, peut être demain » pensa Black**

 **Sora souri. Les élèves qui n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui c'est passe resta sans voix ébahis. Ils n'osèrent pas demande a Kim de ce qui c'est passé.**

 **Celui-ci était derrière Sora, et le regarda jusqu'a ce que la sonnerie retentit. Sora couru récupère son sac et au moment d'en sortir des vestiaires il tomba sur nez-nez sur le colosse. Celui-ci le regarda du pied à la tête comme si c'était un étranger. Il le regarda durement et le laissa passé. Sora passa devant le colosse sans un mot tête baisse comme un enfant qui avait déçu son père.**

 **-Kim Azur, surnommé le colosse, il vit avec sa mère et sa petite sœur. Ils sont pauvres. Sa mère travail dix heures par jours. Kim travail dans un café a ces temps perdu pour gagner un peu d'argent pour payer les dettes, dit Black, le chat noir**

 **-Je vois, moi qui croyait qu'il voulait de l'argent pour s'achète une psp, dit Sora, pourquoi tu as mené une enquête sur ce type tout d'un coup ?**

 **-J'avais mené une enquête sur tout les élèves de cette classe avant ta rentrée scolaire, dit Black, après tout on sais jamais si tu tombes sur un Détenteur, répondit le chat**

 **-Ok, m. le détective**

 **Le professeur de français était petit chauve et ferait plus la tête d'un prof de physique chimie**

 **Black était caché dans le sac ouvert de Sora dans la salle de classe de français. Le prof faisait son eternel bavardage quelle appeler leçon. Vous pouvez pose une question exemple : je peux cherche une craie celui-ci vous dit que c'est pas un boulot pour un âne comme vous.**

 **-Enfaite évite d'utilise le pouvoir des incantations a tout bout de champs regarde comme les élèves de ta classe te regarde.**

 **Sora regarde les élèves de sa classe. Il n'était pas entrain d'écouté la leçon de français. Non, ils regardèrent Sora comme si c'était un étranger ou un nouveau. Ils avaient tous des yeux avec étonnement.**

 **Sora se senti vise. Son teint qui d'habitude pale devient vite rougit les regards des eleves. Il baissa la tête et regarda son cour de français pour les ignorer .**

 **-C'étais une mauvaise idée de lire le carnet, dit Black dans le sac**

 **-Très mauvaise, mais c'est toi qui m'a donné le carnet, explosa Sora en se levant de son bureau**

 **Tous regardèrent Sora même le profs.**

 **-M. As j'espère que vous avez une excuse d'interrompre mon cour sur les Misérables, dit le vieux homme avec son livre a la main.**

 **-C'est que… depuis tout petit on n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais un misérable, eh la quand vous en avez parlé mon souvenir engloutit, a refait surface. J'ai un truc à dire votre Victor Hugo, il devrait arrêter de parlé des misérables comme si c'était des moins que rien, dit Sora**

 **-Ah ce que je vois vous n'avez pas lu le livre, , répondez ! Avez-vous lu votre livre ? Et arrêter d'inventer des mensonges.**

 **Tous les élèves regardèrent encore Sora mais cette fois curieux comment il allait s'en sortir de cette galère car après tous ce professeur n'était pas n'importe qui c'est le pire professeur de français du collège School.**

 **-Non mon livre est parti en vacance. Je vous assure. Je vous assure, en voyage d'Espagne, j'ai lu une page de votre livre ca m'a embêté puis j'ai lance le livre sur la fenetre qui par ,malheur ,était ouverte et il est parti prendre de bonne vacance, dit Sora en improvisant. Vous aurez du le voir voler joyeusement par-dessus la fenêtre c'était magique que j'en ai versé une larme**

 **\- En tout cas votre punition elle va pas s'envoler croyait moi !, votre livre fera votre punition quand il reviendra, j'imagine ?, dit le prof en tenant son crayon de papier prêt a se casser.**

 **-Bien évidement. Il n'avait cas pas prendre des vacances en sachant très bien que j'aurais besoin de lui pour ce trimestre. Mais que voulez vous les livres font aussi des caprices d'adolescence, dit Sora**

 **Et la cloche sonna. Personne n'en sorti de peur de mettre le professeur plus qu'en colère. Ils décidèrent d'attendre l'ordre du vieux prof.**

 **-Vous entendez la cloche a sonne bon si vous voulez bien j'ai un rendez vous avec le repas du midi je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'envole, en plus un burger. Sur ce a demain m. French, dit Sora qui avait referme son sac et qui courait jusqu'à la porte de sortie.**

 **-M. As cria le professeur. Vous me copierais…**

 **Trop tard il était déjà parti, la porte avait claqué. Sora dévala les escaliers et passa devant le bureau du Directeur pour aller en recréation.**

 **-Vous êtes un incapable Stein vous n'avez pas réussi a attraper le Détendeur, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse, hurla le directeur.**

 **Sora arrêta sa course. Il avait entendu le mot Détendeur. Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille sur la porte et écouta.**

 **« Le Directeur a dit Détendeur, alors il est au courant » dit Sora.**

 **-Vous devez attraper ce gars nomme Sora As et de son ancêtre le chat noir Black As et de faire d'eux un de nos allie pour capture le Parchemin, es ce bien claire. ?**

 **Et d'une petite voix il entendit un 'oui'**

 **Sora entendit le bruit des élèves qui dévalait les escaliers. Il décida de partir manger sans écouté le reste de la conversation qui allait suivre. Il ouvrit la porte qui le conduisait a la cour de recréation et attendit qu'un CPE appelle sa classe pour qu'il puisse manger.**

 **Le Directeur était la seul personne que les élèves n'avais jamais vu. Il ne disait pas une bonne rentrée a ses élèves, non il s'enfichait. Tous ca c'est bon pour les directeurs 'normaux'**

 **Et lui ce n'est pas un directeur normal, non lui c'est un Détendeur. Un homme avec des pouvoirs.**

 **Son bureau n'avait aucune source lumineuse hormis un ordinateur allume. Les volets étaient ferme. Le Directeur était assis devant son ordi. Personne n'avait réellement vu son visage. Tous ce qu'on pouvait voir de lui, c'était ses yeux gris d'acier. Il regardait ses interlocuteurs un professeur de Svt qui avait un don, un professeur d'histoire avec un chapeau qui datent de l'époque Napolienne du général Bonaparte lui-même, sans doute avec un pouvoir.**

 **Le professeur de Svt, m. Stein avait de long cheveux blanc qui lui allait jusqu'au cou. Il n'avait aucune ride. Il avait les yeux noirs. Il était habillé d'une blouse blanche et d'un pantalon gris. Son visage montrait des cicatrices qui ont été recousus qui avait une manie de faire peur a quelque personne de la classe qui le prétendait pour un zombie. Il détestait son collègue le professeur d'histoire**

 **Le professeur d'histoire, m. History avait de long cheveux marron. Il avait les yeux marron noisette cacher sous des lunettes. Il était habillé d'un costume noir comme pour un éventuelle enterrement. Les élèves le considérait pas vraiment comme un professeur mais plus tôt comme une personne qui passe son temps a se déguisé ou un comique. Un jour, les élèves de 6eme l'on même vu se déguisés en Cléopâtre ! Il avait un caractère 'sympas' quand il se deguise pas sympas quand il vous raconte la première guerre mondiale pour les troisièmes avec des fusils qui tirait n'importe ou. Et bien entendu il détestait le professeur de Svt comme chien et chat.**

 **-On raconte qu'il y aura un nouveau en 3eme un certain God et qui se prétendrai être un Dieu sans doute un autre Détendeur qui se croit unique au monde, dit le Directeur. Mon ordre est simple faisait en sorte qu'il travaille pour nous es-ce bien clair.**

 **-Oui monsieur le directeur, dirent en même temps les professeurs de svt et d'histoire. Et arrête de me copier, dirent-t-il en reprenant leur éventuelles disputes.**

 **Le Directeur soupira.**

 **On frappa a la porte le Directeur lança un 'entrer'. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon de quatorze ans et d'une fille du même âge.**

 **-Ah vous voila les délègues de la classe des 3'F. Vous êtes en retard de deux minutes.**

 **-Désole pour le retard on a eut un problème a la cantine. Un élève a fait honte à notre division. Il à renverse sa nourriture quand il a glisse. Donc nous étions oblige de nous occuper de ce léger contre temps, disait le délègue d'une voix froide.**

 **-Je vois c'est rien, le plus important c'est que toi Alphonse et Rin sois la.**

 **Alphonse était un garçon de quatorze ans, élève de la classe des 3'F. Il a les yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs corbeau. Le teint pale digne d'un zombie. Il portait un uniforme scolaire que la majorité porte. L'uniforme est compose d'une chemise blanche cravate et d'un pantalon noir.**

 **Alphonse était l'un des garçons le plus respecté du collège pour des raisons mystérieuses. En sixième il était sensé être la victime du collège mais après s'être battu contre le dur a cuir du collège. Tous les élèves n'osèrent plus l'embêter.**

 **Rin est une fille de quatorze ans, elle est aussi une délègue. Elle a de long cheveux blond et des yeux noisette. Elle porte une chemise blanche et une jupe bleu son uniforme scolaire. Elle a toujours le sourire compare a son camarade. Elle a le pouvoir des fils. On ne sait pratiquement rien de son passe ni même le Directeur ne sais pas et il s'en contre fiche un peu.**

 **-Vous avez fais quoi de l'élève en question ? demanda le professeur de svt. Vous aurez pu me l'amener pour le disséquer au moins pour le punir.**

 **-Trois fois rien. Rin a utilise son pouvoirs des fils pour accrocher le Détendeur sur la poutre de la salle de cantine jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. J'aurais voulu utilise mon pouvoirs du feu pour le bruler vif car qui plus est de sa bêtise il n'a pas porter son uniforme scolaire, mais bon, Rin m'a interdit, soupira Alphonse**

 **Certains auraient pu croire que c'était cruelle comme punition mais pas pour Alphonse. Le Directeur hocha la tête et soupira.**

 **-T'as bien fais Rin sinon… Attendez vous avez dit Détendeur c'était qui ? dit le Directeur en se levant de son bureau.**

 **-Chais'pas dit Alphonse, je connais les noms des personnes qui ont au minimum dix neuf de moyenne general.**

 **-Sora As, dit Rin, je connais tous le monde du collège.**

 **-Ah le numéro treize de la classe avec que quatorze de moyenne et même pas la moyenne en math svt et physique chimie, il est le comique de la classe. Je crois même pas que c'est un Détendeur dit Alphonse en regardant ses ongles.**

 **-Eviter de trop l'embêter avec le règlement il n'a pas encore ses pouvoirs car il utilise encore le Carnet. Quand il aura ses pouvoirs nous ferons en sorte qu'il cherche le parchemin pour nous c'est claire ?**

 **-Oui m le Directeur, dirent en même temps les délègues**

 **-Parfait quand a vous,m History vous aller faire en sorte que le professeur d'histoire des 3'F est un leger accident pour que vous puissiez le remplacer. Et vous le testerai en lui montrant comment ont été les guerres du passes, dit le Directeur d'un air triomphale**

 **-Oh mais j'en ai bien l'intention, dit le professeur d'histoire en souriant.**

 **Le directeur ria digne d'un genie du crime. Oui, il reussira a avoir le Parchemin et la...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le nouveau professeur d'histoire, nouveau eleve. Le pouvoir de God et recuperage du Carnet chez le Directeur**_

 _ **Sora rentra chez lui en grommelant, a la cantine il s est fait attacher par des ''fils'' invisible selon lui au poteau de la cantine, et ce ne l'as pas plus du tout.**_

 _ **« D'arreter de faire le clown elles sont marrantes ! je voudrai les voirs a ma place » pensa Sora tout en gromellant.**_

 _ **Il alla a la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et prit du jus. Des bruits de pas de talon resonnerent dans le parquet chevron du couloir. C'était Ruby Red, la tante de Sora.**_

 _ **Sora vivait avec sa tante et son ancêtre Trafalgar et avait perdu ses parents a cause d'une fuite de gaz a ce moment la il était a l'ecole et c'est sa tante qui a decide de le prendre sur ses ailes.**_

 _ **Ruby Red est la sœur du père de Sora. Elle a les yeux marrons couleurs thé et des cheveux rouge dont Sora se posait la question s'ils etaient teinturee ou non. Elle est habiller d'un chapeau rouge un t-shirt noir avec une veste rouge et d'un jean noir.**_

 _ **-Salut tata Ruby, dit Sora en buvant un jus d'orange.**_

 _ **-Salut Sora, alors l'ecole ?, dit Ruby en prenant un verre dans l'etagere du haut .**_

 _ **-Heu, j'ai eu quelque problèmes, surtout avec deux delegues.**_

 _ **-Hum**_

 _ **-Voila**_

 **Flash back**

 **Je tenait mon plateau et choisie mon menu a la cantine : une salade un burger et une glace. Tout en marchant pour choisir ma place je regardais mon burger tout en salivant de le manger. Puis j'ai heurter un gars dans ma classe : c'était le délègue Alphonse. Il était debout quand a moi a terre plateau renversée et quand j'ai vu ca j'ai eu qu'une envie : me venger, même si j'avoue que c'était un peu de ma faute mais j'étais trop aveuglé par la colère pour cherché a qui était la faute, je me levis d'un bond, les élèves nous regardèrent depuis le moment ou j'avais fait tombe mon plateau.**

 **-Et toi, Alphonse regarde un peu ou tu marches, lançais-je**

 **-Tu as renverse de la nourriture sur un élève, un délègues qui plus est, tu connais la sentence ? Très bien je vais te le dire.**

 **Alphonse avait lance c'est mots que son poing droit était en feu. Je t'assure tata, je le revois entrain de marcher avec son poing prés a bruler n'importe quoi, j'en avais presque peur, bon j'avoue très peur, a ce moment la il y avait pas Black pour me protéger mais j'avais le Carnet. Je le sorti de ma sacoche tout en le regardant de mes yeux terrifier et en reculant lentement. Je pris le Carnet noir mis une page au hasard et regarda la page, et tu vas halluciner tata rien d'inscrit dans le Carnet puis le Carnet a fais quelque chose de bizarre de très bizarre, au moment ou je l'avais dans la main il a… disparut. Puis je me suis senti bizarre, mes jambes n'arrivèrent plus a tenir je tomba. Ma tète me faisait mal puis je sentis deux chose sur ma tète. Je les touchai de ma main droite. C'était des oreilles de chat puis je vis ma main elle avait des griffes au lieu des ongles et au moment de me relever (j'avais plus mal a la tête) Je vis, devine une queue de chat.**

 **Alphonse s'était arrêter et riais tout en ayant son poing en feu. Il riait comme un savant fou ,voir comme mon prof de svt quand il fut satisfait d'une dissequetion (fou ce type non ?)**

 **Et sans le vouloir je courais et lui donna un gros coup de poing mais ce qui fut le plus étrange c'est que je n'entendis pas le bruit de mes pas sur le sol de bois. Alphonse avait bien entendu a reçu le coup de poing, son poing s'éteignit et me regarda d'un œil mauvais il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Ca sentait le roussi je reculai. Alphonse tituba et me fixait de ses yeux noirs. Il marcha lentement j'entendis ces pas ses deux poing devinrent en feu, je commençais faire mes adieux a mes jeux vidéo manga livre,…. Bref, je reculais d'un pas puis de deux. Mais une fille habiller dans un uniforme scolaire de garçon était a cote d'Alphonse pourtant il me semblai pas de l'avoir vu arriver.**

 **-Euh Al on n'a pas le temps on va être en retard, disait la fille avec la casquette.**

 **-Laisse moi le temps de le carboniser Rin, dit Alphonse en la regardant même pas.**

 **-Bon. J'ai une idée, j'attache ton copain dans la poutre la haut, dit elle en pointant une poutre situe en plein centre de la salle de la cantine. T'inquiète Al ca prendra pas plus de deux secondes, dit Rin en souriant**

 **Alphonse avait regardé Rin.**

 **-Tres bien et fais vite. J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Dit Alphonse.**

 **Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je senti comme des fils que je ne voyais même pas, qui me serraient mes mains mes jambes… bref ca ligotait tout mon corps, je ne pouvais plus bouger ! Je regardais la fille elle leva son index vers le haut de la poutre et au même moment je fut illico accrocher. Alphonse et Rin quittèrent la salle calmement comme si de rien n'y était.**

 **Les élèves me regardèrent et bien sure ils n'avaient rien compris de ce qui est arrive mais il s'enfichait un peu tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un pitre accrocher dans une poutre et qui essayait de se dégager de ses fils invisibles. Ils rirent, je n'eu jamais eut autant honte de ma vie. Les cantinières arrivèrent en entendant l'agitation des élèves dans la salle de cantines et la première chose qu'elles firent c'est de m'ordonner de descendre et d'arrêter de faire le pitre. Non jamais je n'eus autant honte de ma vie. J'avais regardé mes mains et j'avais au début senti des griffes a mes doigts avant d'être cloue sur cette maudite poutre, non rien pas de griffes. Je vis le Carnet a terre a l'endroit ou je m'était senti bizzare pourtant, tata, je suis sur est certain que le Carnet avait ''fusionner'' avec moi.**

 **Trente minutes plus tard ,les fils desserraient leur étreinte et j'eu pus sortir. La cloche avait sonner j'étais seul dans le restaurant de la cantine, les cantinières étaient parties énervées par mon manque d'obéissance.**

 **Fin du flash back**

 _ **Red bu une gorgée de cola qu'elle c'était servi avant que son neveu et pu commencer son récit et Sora la regarda et déglutit.**_

 _ **\- Je connais Alphonse Urufus. Ce gars est connu par tout le monde sauf pour les gens normaux pour avoir bruller un village en entier.**_

 _ **-Bruler un village ! Ils ont eux aussi renverser leur plateau sous son nez pour avoir fais ca, s'exclama Sora en regardant sa tante se levait pour prendre les pâtisseries qui étaient aux frigos**_

 _ **-Arrête de dire des bêtises, dit Red qui commençait a manger une pâtisserie , c'est ce qu'on raconte. La ville de Nari situe au nord de la France a été bruler en une nuit en ayant pour seul survivant un garçon de dix ans : Alphonse Urufus le jour d'Halloween. Ca date de cinq ou quatre ans, déjà.**_

 _ **-Ouais, eh ben ce gars me donne des frissons que même mes cheveux devient plus qu'hirsute que d'habitude, dit Sora**_

 _ **Red ferma ses yeux termina de manger la dernière bouchée de son éclaire aux chocolat en regardant Sora .**_

 _ **-Demain je vais lui montrer qui est le boss il a fait tombe mon repas, et ca je ne supporte pas ca, surtout qu'il y a un burger tout les deux ans et le pire c'est que c'était le dernier dit Sora en parlant d'une voix aigu comme pour mimer un enfant en faute.**_

 _ **-Demain tu ne feras rien du tout, compris, fais comme de rien n'était passe ca vaudra mieux pour toi, dit Red en prenant une autre pâtisserie : une tarte aux citrons.**_

 _ **Sora savais qu'elle avait raison et dit un 'ok'. Sa tante qui était très intelligente, elle a toujours un plan ou autre même dans les échecs elle a au moins deux coups d'avance sur un champion d'échec.**_

 _ **Sora quitta la table et monta dans sa chambre laissant Red et Black, le chat noir seul.**_

 _ **-Sinon rien de spécial, demanda Red sans regardé le chat noir .**_

 _ **-Non rien, a part que Sora a chopper une conversation avec le Directeur du collège, God est de retour Red.**_

 _ **-God ! Merde je savais que c'était cette années que était prévu se fameux tournois mais j'ai pas pense que se serai ce mois si ! Renforce la securite de Sora, j'imagine que le Directeur sait que Sora est un Detendeur ? Fais en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de lui ok ? Il ne faut pas qu'il participe a ce fichu tournois.**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Red,dit Trafalgar d'une voix sombre**_

 _ **-Il ne faut pas qu'il participe ce tournoi, le prix sera le Parchemin que mon père le Directeur veut a tout prix avoir, il veut dominer le monde avec ca et crois moi il ferait n'importe quoi ! De plus je suis sur que Sora voudra trouver ce Parchemin pour ramener a la vie sa mere et sa grand mère ! Ce tournois est dangereux j'ai participe il y a une quinzaine d'annee, et…,**_

 _ **Ruby se mordit la lèvre en pensant a ce qu'elle lui est arrive. Trafalgar fixa Red de ses yeux jaunes et hocha la tête. Lui aussi il avait participe a ce tournois il y'a environ deux cents ans, le temps ou il était encore en vie un collégien ou un assassin au service de la reine Victoria serai le terme le plus exact.**_

 _ **Trafalgar ferma ses yeux couleur d'or et se remémora de ce tournois, termine par la mort de un de ses amis en se rappelant de son cris de despoirs a son attention.**_

 _ **D'un coup Trafalgar rouvrit ses yeux remplis de haine.**_

 _ **-Ruby, dit Trafalgar d'une voix résolus. J'ai une vengeance a accomplir et je protégerai Sora**_

 _ **Il eut un éclaire blanc et le chat noir devient…humain.**_

 _ **Il était habiller en noir et tenait dans sa main une epee et ses yeux étaient rouge avec des cheveux noir corbeau. Son visage exprimait plus la colere.**_

 _ **Red se retourna et le regarda.**_

 _ **-Remet toi en chat, dit Red, si Sora te voyait**_

 _ **-Heu pardon, dit-il.**_

 _ **Il eut un éclaire blanc et cette fois Trafalgar était redevenu un chat.**_

 _ **-Fin de la conversation, monte aide Sora a faire ses devoirs**_

 _ **Sora qui avait entendu la conversation monta vite fait les escadier avant que Black n'arrive.**_

 _ **Black monta les escaliers (escalada ?) et monta dans la chambre de Sora.**_

 _ **Celui-ci fit mine de faire un exercice sans trop se concentrer. Il avait écouter une partie de la conversation et pour dire la vérité il n'avais pas vraiment trop compris seulement quelque mots.**_

 _ **Black entra dans la chambre de Sora, s'allongea sur le lit et…dormi.**_

 _ **«Il est du genre a pas m'aider a faire mes devoirs car il est nul a l'école comme…moi »pensa Sora en le regardant dormir**_

 _ **« Alphonse et Rin sont des Détendeurs et peut être le nouveau qui va arriver demain aussi. Et dire que j'étais heureux car je me sentais supérieur aux autres surtout devant ce cretin d'Alphonse, le maniaque du règlement »**_

 _ **« Tante Red a parle d'un tournois et elle veut pas que je participe et ce Parchemin c'est quoi ? » pensa Sora en raturant une faute sur son exercice de francais .**_

 _ **« J'y comprends rien mais rien du tout a leur conversation »pensa Sora en perdant patience.**_

 _ **Le lendemain, pendant le cour de math Sora dessina un personnage sur la couverture du Carnet, il s'ennuyait pas, enfin un peu, il avait trop de question dans la tête pour se concentre en cour. Puis il arrêta de dessiner et prit un son stylo noir et se mit a écrire sa journée d'hier. Il était au moment ou il écrivit la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Red et Black ,que son professeur de math avait arrêté de parler de géométrie qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Sora qui était entrain écrire. Le professeur de Math prit la feuille de Sora et lisait vite fait , il prit son carnet de bord ainsi que le Carnet et le confisqua.**_

 _ **Sora n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le professeur était assit sur sa chaise et continua a faire son cour. Tout le monde regarda Sora. Puis remarquant que les élèves ne l'écoutait pas . Il parla**_

 _ **-Je vais donne ce torchon noir au Directeur et tu discuteras avec lui. Je ne supporte pas qu'on écrit des histoires ou dessine pendant mon cour la prochaine fois je téléphone a tes parents, cria le professeur de math**_

 _ **-J'ai pas de parents répliqua, calmement Sora, re- donnez moi le Carnet.**_

 _ **Les élèves regardèrent Sora encore plus attentivement.**_

 _ **-Je m'en fiche tu n'as pas dessiné ou écrire hormis de faire tes exercices ou écrire la leçon, dit le professeur de math en devenant rouge de colere. Tu le récupéra chez le Directeur et tu auras cinq heure de colles. Bon reprenons la leçon**_

 _ **Le professeur de math était petit, gros et avait des lunettes. Il portait toujours un jean bleu et une chemise. Avec ses lunettes il avait plus la tête d'un pharmacien.**_

 _ **Le cour se termina cinq minutes après ce léger incident. Le professeur se leva et alla au bureau du Directeur. Sora le regarda avec des yeux d'assassin, quittait la salle.**_

 _ **-Black, a dix heure on récupère le Carnet.**_

 _ **-Récupère ou voler, questionna le chat dans son sac.**_

 _ **-Le voler, dit Sora en souriant sombrement**_

 _ **Black commença a frissonner il n'aimait pas cette idée ne le plait mais alors pas du tout.**_

 _ **Dix minutes passaient toujours pas le professeur d'histoire. Sora stressa il avait hâte de recevoir sa note du test d'hier.**_

 _ **La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon de quatorze ans. Les eleves arrêtèrent de discute mais en ayant vu que c'était un collégien pourtant inconnu ils continuaient leur bavardage.**_

 _ **Le jeune garçon commençait a s'impatienter. Il prit un trident haut comme trois pommes, sortit de nulle part. Sora le regarda attentivement.**_

 _ **Le trident était d'un bleu océan. Il dirigea le trident sur les élèves et dit :**_

 _ **-Raz de marrée**_

 _ **Une bourrasque d'eau avait mouiller tout les élèves. Les élèves lançaient leur regards assassin sur le nouveau certains élèves comme Kim se levèrent prêt a faire leur fête a celui qui a fait ca. Sora se contenta de le regarde ainsi que le nouveau, qui souriait.**_

 _ **-Eh oh assis toi la, le colosse, assis, ordonna le nouveau,**_

 _ **-Et puis quand encore…,dit Kim en serrant les dents**_

 _ **Puis d'un coup, Kim s'était assis les élèves étaient sur le choque le grand Kim a terre au foot hier et obeis a un inconnu c'est le monde a l'envers. Les autres élèves encore debout décidèrent de s'assoir**_

 _ **« Ce gars est un Détendeur non ce gars n'a pas qu'un don j'en suis sure. » Sora se leva il va voir si ce gars a un don. Mais le nouveau ordonna de s'assoir.**_

 _ **Et comme un robot Sora s'était assis sans être rendu compte.**_

 _ **« Hein ! je suis assis pourquoi ? J'étais censée être debout ! je suis sur que ce gars et pour quelque chose »**_

 _ **-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est assis je vais me presente Mephisto God, pour vous servir, dit il en s'inclinant, Je suis le nouveau de votre classes et je serai responsable du Tournoi des Dieux qui va avoir lieu prochainement avec pour récompense le Parchemin qui exaucera tout vos souhaits. Des questions ?**_

 _ **Quelque mains se levèrent certaine hésitante. Il prit son trident et le dirigea vers Sora qui avait levé la main.**_

 _ **-J'ai plusieurs questions la première et tu un Détendeur ?**_

 _ **-Non ,je suis Dieu, repliqua celui-ci en riant.**_

 _ **-Hum je vois pas la difference, dit Sora**_

 _ **-Tu le sera par toi-même Sora. Deuxieme question.**_

 _ **« Comment il connait mon nom je ne crois pas la voir dit »pensa Sora.**_

 _ **-Tu participes aussi a ce tournoi ?**_

 _ **-Non seulement les humains normaux, les Détendeurs et les Doubles-Dons seul les eleves pas les profs. Mon père me l'a interdit de participer sinon faute de quoi j'aurai ce Parchemin.**_

 _ **-Tres intéressante conversation mais puis-je entrer et faire mon cour dit une voix derriere Mephisto et Sora.**_

 _ **Sora regarda l'inconnu qui avait dit ca. Il ressemblait a un professeur mais un professeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.**_

 _ **En remarquant la tête de Sora, l'homme souria et se presenta**_

 _ **-Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire m History malheureusement votre ancien professeur est atteint de la rougeole qui le contraint de le laisser au lit pendant un bonne annee.**_

 _ **Il avait avait de long cheveux marron. Il avait les yeux marron noisette cacher sous des lunettes.**_

 _ **Sora haussa le sourcil droit pas tout a fait convaincu.**_

 _ **« Merde j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas. La rougeole ont peu en devenir malade pendant une annee ?et merde j'aurais du demander a ce fichu Frank, le genre de maladie qui aurai pu cause mettre quelqu'un malade pendant un an ou j'aurais pu dire qu'il avais eu la lèpre cette ancien professeur. Oh zut j'en ai marre» en se dirigeant tout droit vers le bureau.**_

 _ **God quitta l'estrade et regarda le professeur d'un œil assassin.**_

 _ **Sora regarda le professeur toujours les sourcils fronces toujours pas convaincu par la réponse du professeur**_

 _ **Les élèves regardèrent le professeur d'histoire assis sur le bureau a la place de leur ancien professeur en ayant oublie God.**_

 _ **-Bonjour je suis m'History et je remplace votre professeur d'histoire qui a malheureusement eu la lèpre, dit il en souriant**_

 _ **-La lèpres ? disait un élève du premier rang**_

 _ **-Il me semble l'avoir vu en sixième, non en histoire ? disait l'un**_

 _ **-C'est pas une maladie mortelle a la base ? disait un autre**_

 _ **Bref les élèves s'agitèrent et Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils**_

 _ **« Il est débile ou quoi ? la lèpre c'est mortelle et et ses une maladie vieux du temps de César et encore et on peut pas avoir la lèpre du jour au lendemain »**_

 _ **-Du calme. Je vais commencer et terminer la géographie et demain on passe a l'histoire par la Première guerre mondiale.**_

 _ **Il commença son cour dans un silence quasi parfait. Sora ne cessa de regarder le professeur de ses yeux gris.**_

 _ **« Ca commence a devenir bizarre »**_

 _ **La cloche sonna et Sora et prit son sac ou Black regarda Sora, ses yeux vides. Sora quitta la salle et lança un 'au**_ **revoir'** _ **au professeur. Il descendit les escaliers quatre a quatre. Il arriva devant le bureau du Directeur. Il hésita a frapper puis une pense le frappa en pleine tête :**_

 _ **« Le Directeur n'est jamais dans son bureau vers 10h »**_

 _ **Sora sourit ouvrit la porte qui chance était ouverte.**_

 _ **Il entra, ferma la porte et vit son Carnet noir sur le bureau. Il le prit et souriait. Il feuilletait son Carnet ,enfin de ce qui aurait du avoir, rien, plus une page pas une trace que les feuilles ont été déchire. Une vaques de haines entra dans le cœur de Sora. C'est le Directeur non, son prof de math. Oh et puis ils sont dans le meme sac tout les deux. Des larmes légères coulaient dans les joues de Sora ce Carnet était le seul souvenir de son père qui avait disparu. Ses jambes ont du mal a le tenir qu'il en tomba. Il pleurait.**_

 _ **Black ouvrit discrètement le cartable et en sortit . Il regarda Sora puis il regarda le Carnet qui n'avait aucunes pages et qui était juste a cote de lui. Black s'approcha du jeune garçon il allait le parle quand la porte se rouvrit sur le Directeur.**_

 _ **Il avait le visage sévère yeux gris comme les nuages Il avait les cheveux noir avec des mèches rouges sang. Il portait des lunettes rondes et son teint était pale tres pale.**_

 _ **Sora regarda la personne qui est rentrée et en ayant vu le Directeur il se leva et fonça droit sur lui**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora versus Rin. Black devient un pantin sans ame.**

 **Sora fonça droit sur le Directeur, poing levé devant lui. Le Directeur lui il était tranquillement debout. Il fermait les yeux et les rouvris d'un coup. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus beaucoup plus claire qu'avant. Sora l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux ! Il était stopper, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sora se força de courir. Rien, il ne pouvait pas il était comme…coller au parquet. Le Directeur souriait, il avança en fesant le plus de bruit possible en marchant. A chaque pas, les yeux de Sora devinrent de plus en plus livides. Il essaya de se dégager mais en vain !**

 **« Je ne peux pas bouger, pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à parler ni même hurler ! Que m'a-t-il fais »**

 **Sora avait les dents serré, il ne pouvait même pas parler. Le Directeur se trouva à deux mètres de lui. Il souriait**

 **-Alors que pense tu de ce petit pouvoir ? Fabuleux, non ? Je sais que tu as plein de question en tête et moi aussi mais je vais pas te repondre tout de suite. Tu connais ton grand père : Kyūketsuki (vampire en japonnais) si je me rappelle bien) surnomme Kyu eh bien c'est moi.**

 **Sora voulu crier un impossible mais avec ses dents serre il pouvait que grogner son interrogation.**

 **-Je sais tu vas dire que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il est décédée il y a bien longtemps. Mais sache une chose rien n'est impossible preuve, Détendeur, Utilisateur, même les Dieux éxistent. Alors pourquoi pas un revenant ? Bref je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, déjà parce que je n'ai ni envie ni la patience de te l'expliquer. J'ai déjà plein de chose à t'expliquer et toi plein de chose à faire pour moi, dit le Directeur en s'asseyant sur son bureau.**

 **-Je n'ai qu'une dizaine de minutes pour te dire des choses sur toi, ton Carnet et les missions que tu feras pour moi, alors commençons si tu veux bien. Alphonse, Rin vous pouvez entrer.**

 **La porte du Directeur s'ouvrit sur les deux délègues. Sora les regarda. Alphonse avait toujours son visage qui exprimait de l'ennuie et à coté de lui Rin entrain de manger un pain au chocolat, elle rigola et montra du doigt Sora :**

 **-EH Al regarde c'est ton copain de la cantine, qui a renversé son plateau. Tiens il ne bouge pas on dirait qu'on a appuyé sur ''pause'' d'une télécommande.**

 **-Tant mieux il me donnait la migraine et dommage que toi aussi le Directeur ne t'es pas pétrifier avec son regard, lança sèchement Alphonse.**

 **Pour répliquer Rin souria et croqua dans son pain au chocolat, elle adorait embêter Alphonse.**

 **-Salut m'sieur le Directeur vous nous avez appeler ?, dit Rin en souriant de toute ses dents au Directeur.**

 **-Rin je t'ai dit quoi a propos de ta politesse dit Alphonse, il faut dire : bonjour monsieur le boss de l'ecole vous nous avez appelé ?**

 **-Ouais bon la politesse vous êtes tous les deux zéros, dit le Directeur en se mettant debout, a cote de vous Sora est mille fois plus polie malgré qu'il sois rentré dans mon bureau par effraction. Bon passons, Sora est maintenant un Utilisateur son Carnet a perdu ses pages et d'ici moins d'une heure l'intégrale du Carnet aura disparu. Il rejoindra maintenant nos rangs, enfin les votre se sera votre co-équipiers.**

 **-Notre quoi ? s'écria Alphonse, je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu, Rin pince moi, ce fichu gars va devenir notre co-équipier.**

 **-C'est quoi son pouvoirs dit Rin en souriant et en mangeant son pain chocolat, t'inquiète Al, plus on est fou plus on rit, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser en récupérant le Parchemin**

 **-Son pouvoir c'est de se transformer en un garçon mi chat mi homme, il a toutes les facultés d'un chat. Ah oui je sens une odeur qu'il a un autre pouvoir en plus de celui-ci qu'il n'est pas révéler. Je le perçois tout au fond de son âme.**

 **-Un Double-Dons ?, dit Alphonse, c'est plutôt rare,**

 **Le Directeur acquisa la tête.**

 **-La famille As a eut a une époque beaucoup de personne, qui possédait déjà plusieurs dons, parmi eux Sora 1 l'assassin, le frère du célèbre assassin Trafalgar, du temps de la reine Victoria au 19 eme siecle.**

 **En parlant de Trafalgar, celui-ci était refugie en dessous du bureau Directeur et écouta la conversation attentivement.**

 **-Vous voulez dire que Sora a voyager dans le temps comme dans SUPER VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS, dit Rin qu'il n'avais rien compris.**

 **-Non, idiote, il y'a un membre de la famille du chat noir qui s'appelait Sora et qui vivait au temps de la reine Vic', Sora 2 n'étais pas née a cette époque ni même voyager dans le temps, ah oui pour ta gouverne, Sora 2 c'est le gars qui est pétrifier devant le regard du Directeur. Sérieux Rin tu devrais arrêter les films.**

 **-Ah je commence à comprendre, dit Rin en regardant le plafond tout en étant entrain de manger.**

 **Alphonse soupire.**

 **-Exact, bon Alphonse apporte le Collier, je ne crois pas que Sora voudra coopérer pour ce que je vais dire, alors je préfère prendre des précautions.**

 **Alphonse sorti du bureau et revenu aussitôt avec un Collier noir avec un visage d'un chat noir, il le tendit au Directeur. Celui-ci le prit, de ses long doigt avec de longs ongles.**

 **Le Directeur souria et le jeune garçon avait jure de voir deux canines comme ceux des vampires**

 **« Du calme Sora je sais pas si ce gars est un vampire ou pas mais il faut que je sorte de la, et maintenant, car j'ai l'impression que ca va mal se passer »**

 **Il ferma les yeux son front était en sueur.**

 **-Touche pas a Sora, entendit-il**

 **Il rouvra ses yeux et aperçu Black habillait en noir avec une longue épée. Il faisait environ une tête et demie de plus de Sora.**

 **Le Directeur n'eut pus s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.**

 **-T'es vivant ou sois t'a remonter le temps, dit le Directeur en rigolant**

 **-Très drôle, je suis devenus un Esprit, avec pour mission de protéger Sora**

 **-Oui, tu sais, à mon enfance, t'étais un modèle pour moi, toi et ton frère, dit le Directeur en arretant de rire**

 **-Moi un modèle ? J'ai tue des gens je suis indigne d'être un modèle ou encore de revenir sur terre entant qu'Esprit. Mon frère est en enfer et moi non, alors qu'on a commis les mêmes erreurs. Non je suis indigne de vivre dit il en regardant le sol**

 **-C'est vrai tu as tué ton meilleurs ami, tes parents, des gens, on vous surnommer a l'époque les Nettoyeurs, mon cher '' étoile noir''**

 **-Arrêtons les bavardages tu veux, en garde, dit Trafalgar épée tendu face au Directeur**

 **-Très bien jouons, dit le Directeur en souriant de plus belle, Rin combattra a ma place**

 **Rin ne souriait plus. Elle avait abaissé son chapeau qui cachait ses yeux marron. Sora essaya de se dégager il voulait le mettre en garde contre Rin. Il voulait hurler, de lui dire de fuir.**

 **« Non Black, fuit, ne fais pas l'idiot, purée tout ca est de ma faute . Je dois me dégager. Du calme Sora, le Directeur a dit qu'il y avais un autre pouvoir en moi, il sera sans doute plus puissant alors essaye de le faire surgir. Sora ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. »**

 **Rin fit un geste de sa main droite de dire de venir s'il en était capable.**

 **T'as pas honte tu fais appelle a quelqu'un d'autre quel honte !, dit Trafalgar et maintenant en s'adressant a Rin. T'es certes une fille mais je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau, Fini la courtoisie, s'écria Trafalgar en se jetant sur elle a la vitesse de la lumière**

 **Rin ne bougea pas elle ferma les yeux. En un instant Trafalgar se trouva derrière elle, épée a la main prêt a trancher. Rin rouvra les yeux elle leva son poing en l'air, des fils invisibles, stoppa Trafalgar et du sang coulaient dans sa joue. Il était attaché au mur d'enface. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit son épée en l'air, Rin ,l'attrapa au vol et le pointa sur le cou de Trafalgar.**

 **-Impressionnant ta vitesse, mais tu ne saura jamais aussi fort que la Mafia, dit Rin sombrement, c'est la fin pour toi !**

 **Sora rouvrit les yeux il pouvait à nouveau bouger, et en un instant il était devant Rin en mode garçon chat. Il donna un coup de poing a Rin qui se retrouva a terre son chapeau était tombé. Elle se releva, marcha vers son chapeau le prit.**

 **-Libère Black ou je…**

 **-Alors vas-y, dit Rin qui avais remis son chapeau noir de gangster en lançant a Sora un regard de défi.**

 **D'un coup elle paraissait beaucoup plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Sora serra les dents, il se souvenait de la façon dont il se faisait battre hier.**

 **-D'accord, je vais me venger d'hier.**

 **Alphonse soupira.**

 **-Monsieur le Directeur, dit Alphonse en regardant le Directeur**

 **Il hocha la tete en signe d'affirmation.**

 **-Je m'occupe de Trafalgar occupe toi d'eux.**

 **Sora se jeta sur Rin griffe devant. Rin fit un signe de main et des coupes de championnat et même le bureau du Directeur avec des fils fonça droit sur Sora. Sora escalada en sautant sur les objets que Rin lui lançais et quand il sauta sur le bureau, il couru sur les fils invisibles qui le conduisit vers la main de Rin. Il sauta griffe en avant prêt a donner un violent coup au visage. Sora crut entendre un soupir, que des flammes les sépara Rin et Sora.**

 **Alphonse applaudit.**

 **-Bravo, tu as faillit battre Rin, mais elle ne sais pas battu sérieusement sache que…, commenca Alphonse**

 **-Libère Black ordonna Sora a Rin qui ne l'écoutait pas.**

 **-Désolé mais c'est trop tard, dit Rin en tournant le dos a Sora et avait enfonçait plus son chapeau, que les flammes s'éteignirent**

 **-Trop tard, répéta t'il,**

 **il se retourna pour voir Trafalgar pour voir de quoi voulait parler Rin.**

 **Le Directeur était enface de Trafalgar. Il y'avais deux croc sur le cou de l'Esprit. Son visage pâlit jusqu'à a être de même couleur que celui du Directeur. On voyait plus ses yeux gris . Ses yeux étaient noir ainsi que son globe oculaire.**

 **Trafalgar était debout il marcha, il avait coupe les fils de Rin avec son épée que celle-ci avais laisser tombé et marcha jusqu'à atteindre un mètre qui le séparait du Directeur. Sora l'observa a moitie soulagé a moitie horrifier. Il était libre mais il le trouva étrange.**

 **« Bizarre je sens une odeur qu'il n'est pas la sienne et depuis quand je peux sentir les odeurs des gens ?. »**

 **Trafalgar s'agenouilla devant le Directeur, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire.**

 **-Black qu'es ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ?, hurla Sora.**

 **-Regarde son cou dit pour toute réponse dit Alphonse derrière lui.**

 **Il les avaient vus mais il ne voulait pas y croire.**

 **« Non, on n'est pas dans un film, les vampires n'existe pas ce ne sont que des mythe, des histoires. Non je ne veux pas y croire ! »**

 **-Maintenant, le grand Trafalgar un des duos de la mort de la reine Victoria est a mes ordres. AH Ah, maintenant, il faut que je retrouve l'autre et ce Parchemin et je serai sans contexte le Maitre du Monde, dit il en rigolant. Qu'en penses-tu Sora ?**

 **-Que l'avez-vous fais ? hurla Sora**

 **-J'ai fais en sorte qu'il soit a mes ordres. Regarde, il a l'air plus obéissant, comme ca. Je l'ai mordu, j'ai enlevé sa force vitale, son âme avec. On peut vivre sans âme, mais on est comme une coquille vide, on est bête, enfin il est bête, pas vrai ?, ah ah, maintenant il vivra que pour me servir, tu comprends Sora, pour me servir, si je le veux il mourra.**

 **-Pourquoi vous le voulez ? s'écria Sora qu'il ne pouvais plus contenir ses larmes.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Eh bien pour que tous les deux on coopère, on est une famille pas vrai ? TU vas m'obéir a tous mes ordres et récupère ce Parchemin me le ramener en échange je rendrais l'âme de ce pauvre Trafalgar et j'épargnerai ta pauvre tante et ton oncle .Mais si tu refuse je tuerais de la pire manière qui sois ta tante Ruby et ton oncle Wolf. Alors marché conclu, mon cher petit fils ?, dit le Directeur en souriant qu'on vit deux canines.**

 **Sora tomba a terre ses jambes, ne pouvais plus le tenir mais il regarda Trafalgar qui était toujours agenouiller devant le Directeur, de ses yeux livides La sonnerie sonna et Sora lança d'une petite voix remplis de tristesse :**

 **-j'accepte….**


	4. Chapter 4

**APPEL TELEPHONIQUE AVEC HADES ? PIZZA ! ET LE RIVALE D'ALPHONSE.**

 **Alphonse, Rin et Sora quittèrent le bureau du Directeur silencieusement. Rin continua de terminer son pain au chocolat , ses yeux dans ses pensées, Alphonse était calme et Sora était dans ses pensées en se rappelant que tous ca était sa faute. Sa faute que Black, sois devenu un pantin sans âme a la solde du Directeur, son grand père. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de Svt, Sora toqua a la porte et entendit un ''entrer''. Sora et les Délègues ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans la salle.**

 **-Bonjour les retards a terre, le Directeur m'avais dit que les Délègues et ce Sora serai en retard mais je pensait pas aussi tard, dit le professeur de Svt en regardant sa montre.**

 **Les délègues et Sora ne parlaient pas est vont s'assoir au premier rang comme les places étaient tous prises. Et au grand despoir de Sora, il était entre les deux Délègues.**

 **Le cour de SVT se passaient bien, et lentement. Rin baillait tous les deux minutes ou était couchée sur la table. Alphonse essaya de se concentrer sur le cour quand a Sora, il était en colere contre lui meme.**

 **« Black j'ai fais une bêtise mais je te jure de te libérer et de mettre une bonne raclée au Directeur, je te le promet alors s'il te plait patiente encore un peu »**

 **Il avait perdu le Carnet, non il avait disparu. Il a toujours trop de questions, trop de point d'interrogation.**

 **La cloche sonna et le professeur avait terminé sa dissequetion sur la grenouille. ,Alphonse, Rin et Sora quittèrent la salle et se suivirent toujours aussi calmement.**

 **-On mange tout les trois a la cantine ?, demanda Rin**

 **-Oui, comme on doit être une ''équipe'',on doit être uni, dit Alphonse**

 **-En tout cas pas avec toi, s'écria Sora, avec ceux, qui m'ont coller la honte hier il en ai pas question ! et de plus d'être avec mes pires ennemis, avec vous non merci, a cause de vous Black est devenu un pantin sans âme, un zombie. Je vous hais, déteste et vous avez ma parole que je me vengerais !**

 **-Cesse de faire le gamin, on est tous les trois dans le même camps et dans la même galère. Le Directeur, quand il promet quelque chose, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de respecter sa promesse. Il le sais , répliqua sèchement Alphonse en tournant le dos a Sora et descendit les escadiers suivit par le reste de ''l'equipe''.**

 **\- pourquoi le Directeur veut ce Parchemin ? Pourquoi vous l'obéissez comme des toutous, demanda Sora**

 **Alphonse soupira.**

 **-On a beau être les meilleurs soldats,moi et Rin, du Directeur mais il nous a rien dit, a propos de ce sujet. Et pour ce qui est pourquoi on l'obéit on ne peux pas te le dire, on a tous les deux des raisons personnelles différentes.**

 **-Et vous aller le récupère sans même savoir pour quelle raison il veut ce Parchemin ?, s'exclama Sora. Vous imaginer de ce qu'il pourrait enfaire non ?**

 **-Hum, peut être que ce God dit une blague, tenta Rin**

 **-C'est du serieux, ce gars est vraiment un Dieu, tu crois que les Détendeurs n'existent pas ? les Utilisateurs, …**

 **-Oui, j'ai compris, dit Rin**

 **Le CPE appela la classe des 3F et la petite bande commença aller manger dans la salle de cantine. Ils prirent une table de quatre personnes. Alphonse et Rin s'assit à coté et Sora se mit enface de Alphonse. Ils mangèrent calmement dans un silence parfait. Une drôle d'ambiance régnait entre Sora et Alphonse et Rin décida de pas engager un sujet de conversation. Sora mangea son repas sans l'apprécier : des pates a la sauce tomate.**

 **Deux élèves s'approchèrent de Sora et de sa bande.**

 **-Yo Al, je suis venu pour te prévenir d'abandonner de récupérer ce Parchemin car c'est moi qui le prendrai et le donnerai au Directeur et j'aurais tous les privilèges, tu as entendu, dit une voix de garcon calme.**

 **Sora quitta le visage son assiette et regarda le jeune homme qui avait parlé. Il devait avoir quatorze ans. IL avait les cheveux blond or plaque en arrière, il était habiller de son uniforme scolaire et il avais les yeux fermé, a coté de lui se tenait une petite fille qui devais avoir pas plus de douze ans et elle tenait dans sa main droite , un bâton beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait les cheveux roux des taches de rousseurs, et des yeux d'un bleu océan**

 **Alphonse continuait de manger comme si de rien n'y était et pour l'ignorer, il parla a Sora et Rin.**

 **-Demain, n'oubliait pas de ramener votre pique nique car on mange au musée de la capitale, dit Alphonse tout en mangeant**

 **-Et évite de m'ignorer, dit le garcon toujours ses yeux fermé**

 **-C'est qui lui ?dit Sora en montrant le garcon du doigt.**

 **-Personne, dit Alphonse en mangeant**

 **-Lui c'est le pote de Al, c'est Caecus dit l'aveugle en latin, enfin c'est son nom de code, il est en 3 A et il est aveugle déjà depuis sa naissance donc c'est sa sœur qui le guide ou il va. Caecus et Al se connaissent depuis la primaire et au collège, ils étaient rivaux pour devenir le ''chouchou'' du Directeur. Mais finalement, c'était Al et Caecus ,lui il n'a pas digèré ca du tout.**

 **-Ah d'accord**

 **-Je vais t'apprendre un truc Sora, ne jamais discuté avec des faibles car ca t'affaiblis, compris ?, dit Alphonse en prenant une cuillère de pates.**

 **-Hum**

 **-Tu veux parler de qui par faible, Urufus ?, dit Caecus**

 **Alphonse prit une bouchée de pates et mangea en fermant les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Rin se mit a rire quand elle vit le visage de Caecus devenir rouge comme une tomate et ses sourcils froncés.**

 **-Ahh ah il est trop comique ce gars dommage j'aurais voulu voir ses yeux. Ses trop drôle a chaque fois que Al et Caecus se voit, dit Rin en étant complètement morte de rire. Je t'assure Sora, je sens que se Tournois sera vraiment drôle on va trop bien s'amuser !**

 **-T'as raison ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit Sora en se retenant de rire, surtout si le Tournois sera contre Alphonse et ce Caecus.**

 **-Riez tant que vous le pouviez avant j'étais Détendeur mais maintenant je suis Utilisateur.**

 **Alphonse regarda Caecus pour la première fois de la conversation et Rin continua de rire et Sora avait arrêter de rire et regarda Caecus qui souriait sarcastique.**

 **-Eh oui maintenant que je suis Utilisateur tu pourras plus m'humilier.**

 **-Je suis le Feu je te rappele un don Elémentaire, je ne te craint pas ,ton don ne sera pas un Elémentaire ca je suis sure. Tu n'as pas d'eau ou même le vent.**

 **-Peut être pas l'eau ou même le vent, mais j'ai mieux que ca, tu comprends Urufus, alors profite encore un de tes repas entant que Délègues chouchou, car pendant le jour du Tournois je te mettrais la pater tu comprend la pater, Urufus. Car quand j'aurais le Parchemin je le remettrais au Directeur qui me remettra une récompense de tailles. Alors moque-toi de moi, mais ce sera de courte durée !**

 **La sœur de Caecus tira la manche gauche de son frère pour le faire avancer. Elle en avait marre que son frère discute avec ce fichu Alphonse. Pourquoi son frère s'intéresse-t-il toujours a lui ? Elle serra un peu plus le bras de son frère et alla s'assoir avec son frère dans une table avec ses amis.**

 **-Drôle de gars, dit Sora, Bon finis les bavardages j'ai faim, je vais me resservir vous m'attendez ?**

 **-Non, on y va, on doit y aller, j'ai une petite chose a faire et tu vas venir avec moi chat noir, j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi.**

 **-Primo j'ai un nom Sora As, espèce d'allumette, et deuxio j'ai pas a t'obéir, s'écria Sora, thirtio j'ai la dalle alors je vais me resservir**

 **Alphonse soupira et dit d'un ton las en s'ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.**

 **-Rin…**

 **-Ouais, dit elle en souriant de tout ces dents elle baissa son chapeau de gangster limite a cacher ses yeux, quand Al dit on y vas, ce serai le plus sage d'obéir,**

 **Rin claqua des doigts et Sora était immobiliser. Du pied a la tête par des fils invisibles.**

 **-Bon on y vas Rin, Sora, dit Alphonse en se levant**

 **-Aller petit chat, on va faire une ballade, dit Rin en souriant, euh Al ce n'est pas les chien qui sont en laisse ?**

 **Et Alphonse soupira des fois il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une équipe pareille et dire qu'il aurait pu faire ca tout seul mais non il avait besoin de ce Sora.**

 **Et Sora fut tiré par Rin les fils de Rin par les pieds. Sora cria de le relâcher. Et a chaque fois Rin rigola et Alphonse soupira et ordanna de se taire et qu'il attirait l'attention sur eux. A croire qu'il n'attirait pas déjà l'attention avec un gars allonge en avançant par derrière et qui criait de le relâcher, non il n'attirais pas l'attention, ont le prenait pour un fou. Les eleves regardèrent Sora certains rirent surtout les sixièmes et d'autres regardaient en restant sans voix. Les cantiniere enfin, l'une d'entre elle pensait déjà a la retraite. Sora arrêta de se débattre et soupira.**

 **Ils atteignirent la cour de recréation toujours avec les yeux amusé ou étonnant des élèves. Rin libera Sora.**

 **-Bon maintenant, qu'on est tranquille, je vais vous dire un peu plus sur ce Tournois des Dieux**

 **-D'où tu tiendrais tes infos ?, dit Sora, tu les inventes pour te la raconter ?**

 **-Plein d'espion travaille pour Al, repondit Rin**

 **-Des espions ?,repeta Sora**

 **-Oui, regarde, ils arrivent, répondit Rin en pointant du doigt**

 **Une bande d'élèves de sixième et de primaires se dirigèrent vers Alphonse. Ils étaient environ une dizaines.**

 **-Maitre Alphonse, God a acheter une barre de chocolat, et vous pouvez nous en payer s'il vous plait, dirent ils en fesant des yeux pitié a Alphonse, dit un petit garçon en fesant les yeux pitié,**

 **Puis tout de suite mimer par une bande d'élèves de primaire.**

 **-Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce genre d'infos, soupira Alphonse, tenait voici de l'argent pour vous payer une barre de chocolat**

 **Alphonse tendit un billet de vingt euros.**

 **-C'est ca les espions de Alphonse des gamins, qui ne sont même pas en collège, dit Sora en rigolant.**

 **-Euh ca ce sont les aspirants espions de Al, non les espions de confiance se sont eux la, dit Rin en pointant vers une bande de première entrain de gronder un enfant de dix ans qui avais oublier sa carte de cantine, C'est aussi la ''police'' du collège.**

 **-Police ?**

 **-Ouais quand tu es en quelque sorte le ''chouchou'' du Directeur tu t'occupe de faire respecter les règles scolaires aux élèves, pour ca ils ont a leur ordres des souffiffre comme des élèves, dit Rin, et Al ne ce fais pas prier dans ce domaine la**

 **Les élèves de première se dirigèrent vers Alphonse certains regardèrent Sora.**

 **-Tu es Sora ? Celui qui a été attaché au mur de la cantine ?**

 **Sora ne put s'empêcher de lançait un sourire sarcastique.**

 **-Le tristement célèbre, répliqua-t-il, celui qui a faillit mettre une bonne raclée a Alphonse.**

 **Alphonse toussota pour rappeler qu'il était présent**

 **-Si j'étais toi petit chat je me tairait, sinon tu n'auras pas de bols de lait, lança Alphonse en lançant un sourire sarcastique, car c'est pas moi qui était attaché en haut de la poutre de la cantine. Bref dites moi en plus sur God, les gars.**

 **Un élève de première toussota et commença a parler. Il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs et il portait un uniforme. C'est sans doute le boss des souffifre comme dirait Sora.**

 **-Voila, âpres les cours il n'est pas aller a la cantine, il avait compose un drôle de numéros dans le cabinet téléphonique du collège.**

 **-Tu l'as relevé ?**

 **-Oui le pire c'est que le numéro ne comptait pas dix lettres, au début j'ai crut que c'était une erreur mais non, le numéro est 666.**

 **-666 ?, drôle de numéro, lanca Alphonse en soupirant**

 **-Ca me rappele un numéro de téléphone, s'exclama Sora.**

 **-Celui du père noël, lança Rin en rigolant.**

 **-Très drôle, ce chiffre est comme celui d'un manga que je regardais a une époque 666 Satan.**

 **-On est pas dans un manga, espèce d'otaku,dit Alphonse.**

 **Puis il se taisit et une éclaire passa a son cerveau.**

 **-Petit chat t'as raison, 666 c'est le numéro de Satan ! mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi un Dieu téléphonerait a un numéro du Diable.**

 **-Il n'a pas precise de quelle Dieu il est, et Satan c'est un Diable.**

 **-Pas faux. Continue ton rapport larbin, dit Alphonse**

 **-On a pas pu entendre ce qu'il disait malheureusement car on c'est fait chopper dans les couloirs par le CPE, on a dit a Fer que c'était un rapport pour Alphonse qu'on était la, mais il nous a pas écouté, il a pris nos carnetx et Bam, deux heures de colles demain, a moi et mes amis.**

 **-Oh, vous êtes nuls, archi-nul, cria Alphonse, je me demande ce que vous faites en premières, sérieusement, hier vous m'avez demander de vous aider pour ouvrir une canette de soda mais espionner un malheureux élèves juste un peu spéciale et vous faire chopper par un CPE, chapeau, même les primaires sont mieux que vous ! Vous connaissiez la sentence ? Eh bien vous êtes tous vires !**

 **Les élèves de premières avaient la bouche grande ouverte, et le teint pale. Il n'avait pas bougé comme si ils étaient pétrifier. Le chef des première, le blond s'inclina.**

 **-S'il vous plait, on veut être encore a vos ordres on vous demande pardon, boss, supplia-t-il**

 **-Euh c'est quoi ca ?, dit Sora a l'oreille de Rin, si j'étais plus l'esclave d'Alphonse eh bien je ferais la fête !**

 **-Il supplit Alphonse car s'ils sont plus ses larbins il ne bénéficie plus de quatre point de plus a chacun de leur contrôle et Al adore qu'on le supplit.**

 **Alphonse laissa échapper un sourire de satisfaisant.**

 **-Aller continuait de me supplier, je vais peut être y réfléchir, si vous y mettiez tous**

 **Tous les élèves de premières se mit a genoux devant Alphonse. Alphonse rit comme dans les méchants d'un dessin anime.**

 **-Bon ok, puisque vous me supplier ainsi je vous laisse une chance, surveiller le quitte a vous faire renvoyer et j'augmenterai de sept points pour vos prochaines notes, dit Alphonse en leur tournant le dos**

 **-Merci boss, dirent-ils en laissant passer des larmes de joie.**

 **Alphonse fit un signe de main de partir. Les élèves de première partirent en laissant Sora, Rin et Alphonse seul.**

 **-On appelle le numéro, maintenant lança Alphonse**

 **-Qu'on appelle quoi ? dit Sora**

 **-Ben le père noël, enfin je veux dire le Diable, je sens qu'on va bien rire, dit Rin en rigolant**

 **-Mais toi tu passes ton temps a rire, même s'il y'avais une comète qui s'écraserai sur toi tu continueras a rire, t'es bizarre, dit Sora**

 **-Aller on y vas dans le cabinet de l'école avec mon badge, les CPE peut nous laisser tranquille.**

 **Ils montèrent aux premiers étage ou trouvait a cote de la porte de sortie d'urgence une cabine telephonique, après cette trouvais a une dizaine de mètre comme si le cabinet téléphonique était le diable en personne, Sora commença a parler.**

 **-Bon Sora vas y, dit Alphonse**

 **-Heins pourquoi moi ?**

 **-Ben parce que moi et Rin on est orphelins et on peut telephoner donc c'est toi d'y aller si un CPE vient on dira que tu telephone a ta tante en disant que tu as eu deux heures de colle.**

 **-Eh Al, je pense que ce serai mieux si on téléphonait avec Sora, de plus on est Délègues toi en plus tu es le chouchou du Directeur les CPE dirons rien et de plus Sora n'inventeras pas de bêtises comme la fois avec le prof de français.**

 **-ouais bonne idée ,Rin, dit Alphonse.**

 **Sora avait un moment voulu dire quelque chose d'agaçant mais il se taisit ils allèrent téléphoner au Diable.**

 **-Peut être que tes espions on fait une blague, dit Sora au moment d'ouvrir la cabine telephonique**

 **-Mes espions ne disent jamais de bêtise sinon ils finissent carboniser**

 **-Eh bien je les comprend, soupira Sora, je te suis mais a condition que je téléphone**

 **-T'inquiète c'était mon attention, comme ca si le Diable, te répond et remarque que t'ai pas Mephisto il te tuera avec un éclaire sortie du téléphone et ciao Sora. Aller téléphone, dit Alphonse en tandant le téléphone a Sora**

 **Sora prit le téléphone bleu a ses oreilles et Alphonse et Rin se mit a la droite de Sora pour mieux entendre la conversation**

 **Il composa le numéro. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes ils entendirent une messagerie.**

 **-Moi Hadès je suis absent si jamais vous m'envoyer un message qui n'a pas d'importance je vous garantie l'Apocalypse sur votre misérable planète, taper diez pour envoyer un message vocale, si vous juger que votre vie n'a pas d'importance ainsi que votre misérable planète !**

 **Sora raccrocha direct.**

 **-Messagerie je recommence, j'ai une liste entière de blague a dire a un Dieu surtout quand je tombe sur cette fichu messagerie, grommela Sora, Il a beau être un Dieu mais il pourrait au moins répondre !**

 **-Il se nomme Hades c'est déjà un début, soupira Alphonse**

 **-Un début pour l'enfer, dit Sora en souriant le front en sueur et en composant le numéros.**

 **Cette fois se fut plus rapide, une personne avait raccroché a cote du cabinet.**

 **-Allo, c'est toi Mephisto ?**

 **-Euh, ouais**

 **La personne qui avais raccroché enface du combinet haussa un sourcil. On voyait pas son visage il était encapuchonner d'un vêtement noir, trop grand pour lui car on voyait pas ses yeux.**

 **« Mince ce silence veut dire qu'il soupçonne qu'elle que chose, faite que je reçoivent pas d'éclaire bon Dieu)**

 **\- Que veux-tu ? J'espère que tu as commander ma pizza car ceux de la terre sont vraiment les meilleurs, d'ailleurs c'est pour ca que je n'ai pas encore detruit la terre ! Bon il arrive quand cette pizza ?**

 **Sora regarda Alphonse et Rin. Rin se retenait de mourir de rire. Alphonse lança un regard du genre- t'a intérêt-a répondre-ou-tu-meurs.**

 **« Tiens on peux devenir ami, j'adore les pizzas aussi. Surtout champignon ou quatre fromage ou encore… » Pensa Sora**

 **-Oui t'inquiète la pizza va pas tarder a arriver ! Tu sais que la Terre prend son temps pour faire des pizzas. Et tu devrais goutter les lasagnes c'est super bon**

 **\- Vraiment ? eh bien j'en commanderai. Bon ca fais une heure j'ai faim moi ! Et depuis quand tu me tutoie ?**

 **Sora enleva le téléphone de ses oreilles. Alphonse soupira dans son fort intérieurs Rin elle était entrain de manger un pain au chocolat. Remarquant le moindre compassion, Sora soupira.**

 **\- L'habitute vous savez ces vermines d'humains connaissent le tutoiement aucun sens de respect je vous jure de même pour la patience, , dit Sora**

 **-Bon, alors tu en ai ou pour le Tournois des Dieux ? je commence a m'en lasser un peu d'attendre. Je veux du sang des défis a faire frissonner les plus courageux, lança une voix froide**

 **-Mais pour très bientôt, les épreuves je les tous imaginer et ils sont tous les plus effrayantes les une que les autres mieux que les jeux olympique des Enfer que vous avez organise il y a….euh très longtemps ! D'ailleure j'en ai marre de crée c'est fichu épreuve que pour un college et en particulier celui-ci.**

 **-C'est bien, tu prend gout a crée des Tournois qui donnerons plus tard a une guerre. Vois tu un jours les pays entiers ce battrons pour avoir le Parchemin et exaucé leur souhaits les plus cher. Il y'aura des mort beaucoup de cadavres, rien que d'y penser j'en tremble de peur, Ah ah ah, mais d'abord je vais terminer avec ce Tournois scolaire et dans cent ans, il y'aura la guerre totale, ah ah ah. Mais d'abord je trouverai la recette de ces merveilleuse pizzas, Bref patience , bientôt tu fera des épreuves mondiale voir des cieux et ton père regrettera de ne pas t'avoir écouter.**

 **« Il fou allier ce type »**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez je vous trouverais la recette des pizzas, bon je dois y'aller ca va bientôt sonner, a plus.**

 **-Adieux, et appelle moi pour le début du Tournois je m'enquérais ca pour rien au monde, ah aha ha. Eh enfaite, arrête ,gamin de te faire passer pour God : mon cher Sora ,tu es vraiment comme ton père, il a fais la même chose comme pour le coup des jeux olympique des enfers a croire que vous avez la même imagination. Fesons un paris, tu gagnes le Tournois tu auras le Parchemin et je te dirais en plus ou se trouve ton père dit il d'une voix forte .**

 **Le mysterieux interlocuteur raccrocha en laissant passer un sourire au levre.**

 **Sora demeura un moment silencieux. Il reposa le téléphone sur le combinait.**

 **« Mon père, il est en vie »**

 **-Comique, dit Rin en rigolant**

 **-Ouais ben pour un maitre des Enfers, je m'attendais a mieux, dit Alphonse**

 **-Quelque chose me dit que ce Tournois va devenir encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensait dit Sora les poingt serre.**

 **Alphonse regarda Sora. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il dise ca. Sora se mit a sourire .**

 **-Ouais, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. On se croirait presque dans un manga, un film, avec un peu de chance Son Goku existerais. Vous savez quoi, ce Tournois va changer beaucoup de chose, fini la vie normale. On est les héros, le Directeur, Mephisto Hades sont les méchants. Nous avons un objectifs voir trois: Je vais sauver Trafalgar,nous allons récupère le Parchemin, et je vais trouve mon père et notre route est sème d'embuche. Bizarrement je n'ai pas peur je me sens différent autrement différent que quand j'avais mes pourvoir je m'ennuyait avec j'avais pas quelque chose a faire pas une quête. Nous avons un combat a mène et je me sens excité et hâte de la menais, je suis enfin dans une histoire dont je suis vraiment le héros pas dans un manga dont j'envie tellement le héros d'avoir une chouette aventure et j'ai envie d'une chose c'est de commencer cette aventures. Alors je me donnerais a fond et c'est pour cela que je remercie Hades et God pour avoir organise un Tournois ! Mais ce qui fais pas de nous des amis, Alphonse, on travaille ensemble mais apres ciao, s'ecria Sora avec un sourire**

 **Alphonse souria et Rin aussi. Sora le les rendirent.**

 **La cloche sonna….**


End file.
